


Making Time

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake hasn't been getting enough time with Adam, and it's starting to show. Will Adam step up and give him the kind of attention he needs? Smutfic..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally appeared as "A Little Of Your Time", written by LiterallyMare. I am now reposting it under the name of MimiRedCrow, after my stories were orphaned without my consent in May of 2014. If you have any questions or concerns about this, feel free to contact me with them. I am very thankful to AO3 for letting me repost and reclaim the stories I wrote and repost them under new titles.

"Man, I think we're scarring some of these people interviewing us." Adam laughed after another day of doing multiple interviews. "And Usher. Definitely Usher. Poor guy probably doesn't even know what a reach around is..." 

"I think he figured it out." Blake smirked a little and grabbed a bottle of beer. "But in case YOU forgot, I could help you remember..." 

After all the press, both of "The Voice" coaches were pretty worn out. Plus they filmed most of the non-live segements of the next week's show on Wednesday as well. It had been a long day, and Adam was going back to the studio the next morning to work on the newest Maroon 5 album. In all honesty, he was pretty tired and his throat was a bit scratchy. Not a good thing when he was trying to record. 

"My throat feels funny," He decided to go with the truth. Anything else might hurt Blake's feelings. They hadn't gotten nearly as much time as they usually did during the block of weeks that the live shows were running. Between the new album, his personal life, the show, and trying to be around the person he loved the most, Adam was feeling pretty worn out.

"You okay?" Blake pressed one of his big hands to Adam's face, checking for a fever. "You feel cool, that's good. Still want me to crash here tonight?" 

"Of course," Adam answered immediately. "I don't know if I'm up to the full monty tonight, but..."

Instead of finishing the sentence, he kissed Blake soundly on the mouth. The country singer gave a little noise of approval and immediately dove into the kiss, putting everything into it. Adam soon felt himself being pushed back against the cushions on the couch, and the hard press of his boyfriend's arousal against his stomach. 

Adam chuckled and pushed him back a little. "Simmer down, cowboy, we haven't even gotten to the bedroom yet." 

"I haven't really had you in over a week, and then we got interuppted halfway through..." Blake sighed and started kissing his neck. "I miss you, Adam."

"Miss me? I'm right here." He sighed softly at the scratchy feeling of Blake's beard against his neck, something he rather loved. 

"Yeah but..." The country singer pulled back and looked at Adam, frowning. "I feel like we haven't gotten to be together as much this season. I miss when we used to be able to have time. Not just for sex, but for...being close. Handjobs and necking are great, but sometimes I need more...I need you. Without competing with other things for you."

Adam felt bad that he hadn't been able to give Blake the attention he needed. Most people saw him as loveable, but a bit brash, loud mouthed and sometimes full of BS...not Blake Shelton but bullshit, that is. What they didn't know was that Blake could be very sensitive, and he needed to feel a connection, a real connection, with the people he loved to be happy. 

"Aww, Blake..." He kissed the other man's forehead tenderly. "I promise, this weekend we'll have time together. Real time together." 

"You mean it?" The look Blake gave him was skeptical. "Because you've been sayin' that almost the whole time the lives have been on..." 

"I didn't promise last time." Adam gave him another kiss, reaching up to stroke his cheek softly. "I never break promises. Especially to the person I love the most." 

The smile that lit Blake's face made Adam sure of one thing most of all: this time he absolutely could not screw up. 

*****

Though they kept the relationship they'd had for almost three years now underwraps, sometimes it could be a real pain in the ass. Adam couldn't just come up with a romantic date night. Though they did go out for coffee together, a dinner at a fancy resturaunt would look strange. And them showing up at a hotel together was bound to be on the front page of every tabloid in the country by the following week. So Adam had to get creative. Thankfully, that was one thing he was reasonably good at doing. 

They couldn't go out, but they could definitely stay in. Even better was he could surprise Blake after the country singer made a few appointments on Friday afternoon. Adam was easily able to talk the landlady Blake was renting the bungalow from into giving him a second key when he explained he wanted to pull a prank on his friend. 

The land lady, of course, would've been shocked to find out the surprise involved candles, rose petals, massage oil, and a nice, hot bubble bath. 

Adam decided to get totally romance movie on Blake. It always seemed a little absurd to do things like that for another man, even if they were in love and having sex every chance they got. But he had also realized in their time togheter that love was love and romance was romance. Women might like some things more than men, but flowers or candy weren't lost on men either. 

The ephinany had come the last time he peformed solo on The Voice and had went backstage to find a dozen red roses waiting on his dressing room table. The feeling of happiness made him tingle down to his toes. And there was no doubt who had sent them. 

So now it was Blake's turn to get the romancing he deserved. As he waited for his boyfriend, Adam strewed rose petals around the bed and lit candles there and in the adjunct bathroom. He laid out the massage oil and condoms, feeling a rush of excitement. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever done anything like this for a woman. But this was Blake...he'd do anything for Blake. 

His Blake.

The last thing Adam did was strip completely naked. He just couldn't resist a tiny bit of shock value, though Blake had taken the platinum hair a little better than he'd originally thought he might have. Well, Blake hated it, but he loved Adam, so he wouldn't say that he did. Sometimes love was knowing when honesty wasn't the best idea. And considering all the comments he'd gotten about the hair change so far, Blake was going to make him feel better about it. Yet another thing Adam loved so much about him. 

He debated for a moment where he should wait for Blake, then decided to spread out on the bed. Within a few seconds, there were rose petals stuck all over his naked body. Immediately he regretted the decision to wait on the bed, but as luck would have it that realization came a few seconds before he heard the front door open. So he propped his head up on his hand and tried to look sexy as he waited for Blake to discover him. 

Since it was real life and not a romance novel, the first thing Blake discovered was the bathroom. Adam sat there on the bed, biting his lip to keep from laughing as he heard the faint but telltale sounds of the other man taking a leak. So romantic. 

Thankfully Blake made the bedroom the next stop. He paused in the doorway, looking confused at first by the candles lighting the room. Then he saw Adam laying there naked on his bed, covered in rose petals. 

"Am I...seeing things?" He blinked a few times. 

Adam laughed and waggled his eyebrows. "What do you think, Big Country?"

He hopped off of the bed and went to Blake, trying to look sexy but a little too excited to completely pull that off. Adam wanted Blake to enjoy the night and realize that he would always come first in his life. 

Blake looked up him and down, bursting out into laughter. For a moment Adam was taken aback, but then he looked down at himself and saw that he was still covered in rose petals. He'd forgotten about that as soon as he'd heard Blake came into the house. 

"I always did think that scene in American Beauty was hot," The country star grinned and bent down to kiss Adam on the mouth. "And I'm not even going to ask how you got into my house." 

"Better not..." Adam smirked and took his hand, tugging him towards the bathroom. "Come on, we're starting in here." 

An amused look crossed Blake's face. "Are you calling the shots tonight?" 

"As a matter of fact, I am." He replied back as he pulled his boyfriend into the bathroom with him. 

He'd filled that room with candles too, though he'd decided not to put them directly around the tub for fear of one of them catching their hair on fire. There were rose petals strewn around the floor and in the empty tub. Adam let go of Blake's hand and went to start drawing them a bath. 

"And I think you're wearing entirely too many clothes for this, cowboy." 

Blake laughed again, but he paused a minute before he started taking his clothes off. Adam had seen him naked just a few days ago, but he also knew that the older man sometimes suffered from self confidence issues about his body. 

Honestly Adam couldn't see why. Sometimes Blake did have a little spare tire going on, but he was never what you'd consider fat or out of shape. He was a big, stocky guy and it showed. But Adam thought he was gorgeous and he knew that there were millions of people who felt the same way. And he would continued to stand by his opinion that Blake should've been the "Sexiest Man Alive" up until his dying day. 

By the time Adam was finished drawing the bath and dumping in sweet smelling salts and bubbles, Blake was gloriously naked. He let his eyes feast a moment before standing and kissing the other man passionately. The Okie wasn't the only one who had been suffering from too little time together in the past month. 

They ravished each other's mouths until Adam could feel the hard column of flesh pressing into his stomach. With a chuckle he stepped back and pulled Blake with him. "Let's get in the tub."

"The both of us at once?" Blake raised a skeptical eyebrow, glancing at the tub. "This isn't going to end with us callin' the fire department and getting removed with a crowbar, right?"

"Trust me..." Adam grinned. "You get in first." 

Blake cast one more skeptical look in Adam's direction, then slowly got into the tub. Adam enjoyed watching the country star lower himself into the bubbles, watching him stretch out his long legs in front of him. In some ways he reminded him of a horse, poetry in motion. 

"Hey, not bad..." He was clearly impressed when he could stretch out and recline against the back of the tub without having to dangle his feet over the other end. "You must've measured or somethin', I don't normally pay attention to the tubs when I pick a place."

"I'm a man of many talents." Adam chuckled and eased himself down into the water until his back was resting against Blake's chest. "Mmmm...feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Mmmmhmm," Blake agreed, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist and nuzzling his neck. "I finally get you to myself." 

"All to yourself." He agreed and leaned back into the arms of his beloved. "And this is just the start. We're going to have a great night." 

He felt Blake's hand move down his chest and over his stomach. It's next location was Adam's growing erection, earning a little moan as the other man stroked it with wickedly skilled fingers. Coaxing it to stand up completely and leaving Adam pressing for more.

"Oh you like that, hmmm?" Blake's voice was a teasing whisper in his ear, then warm lips presed against his neck as beard rubbed the skin raw at the same time. 

"Shit, Blake..." Adam closed his eyes, enjoying the dueling stimulation. "Fuck...we were supposed to soak in here. I'm not even sure we can do it in the tub..." 

"You've never done it in the tub before?" Blake's hand released Adam's erection and moved away. "Damn, I thought you rock stars were supposed to be kinky."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll never be as kinky as you, Big Country..." Adam sighed. "There's a thing of Vaseline..." 

He motioned to the side of the tub, by the soap. Adam was reasonably sure having sex in the tub was a bad idea, but he'd been prepared anyway. He couldn't help it, he found Blake almost impossible to deny. 

Adam shifted forward a bit and felt Blake moving around behind him. The other man was sporting quite the erection and feeling it rub against the small of his back was delicious torture. Apparently there was no trouble finding the lube, because a moment later he felt two fingers stroking his rosebud and then pushing inside. 

"Shit..." He groaned softly, unable to help himself. 

"That's what I said..." Blake nipped his earlobe, slowly sliding the fingers in and out of Adam. "Let's get you ready for me...I've been wanting you for almost two weeks." 

Adam couldn't form words at that moment, only emitting a little squeak of pleasure as Blake prepared him. He never would've believed that this would feel so good, but it was amazing. 

After a few minutes, Blake's fingers withdrew and Adam felt the tip of the country singer's cock against his entrance. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush as he was penetrated slowly and deeply, until Blake was completely sheated inside of him. 

"Fuck..." Blake hissed against the back of his neck. 

With a little smirk, Adam started to rock back and forth on Blake's cock. That was the nice thing about being on top, he could sort of control things. Though it only took about three strokes before Blake was thrusting up into him. Neither of them had slow and steady on their minds at that moment. 

Blake's hand captured Adam's cock again, fisting it harder in perfect tempo with his thrusts. "That's it...ride me, rock star."

"Save a horse," Adam panted, shoving himself backwards with greater force. "Ride a cowboy." 

They would have laughed at that, if they both weren't so breathless at the moment from their love making. Their bodies were desperate for pleasure and release. Soon they found both, the bathroom filled with their sighs and moans. 

Adam felt his body tighten and then the almost blinding sensation of climax. He couldn't move anymore, but Blake kept up the pace for a few more beats. Then he groaned loudly into Adam's shoulder, spilling himself inside of his lover. 

For a few moments they just stayed there, Blake holding tightly to Adam as they struggled to catch their breath. Then Adam slipped off of Blake and turned around until he was on his knees facing the other man.

"That was fantastic." He grinned, brown eyes shining happily. "But I think we got pretty dirty..."

Adam reached over to the same ledge that held the vaseline and grabbed a bottle of body wash and one of those weird shower puff things that he had no idea what it was called properly. He put a generous dollop of the spearmint smelling gel on the it and started to wash Blake's chest. 

"I don't think anyone's bathed me since I was a kid," Blake admitted with a little smirk, closing his eyes and leaning back. "But that feels nice."

Adam worked Blake's pec muscles, an area of his that didn't get a lot of attention, then moved down to his stomach. Moving down his thighs and calves, he took time to thoroughly massage the strong muscles in his legs. The other man's eyes stayed closed and he was sure any moment Blake was going to start purring.

"Hold that thought," Adam bit his lip and got out of the tub. 

Blake's eyes opened. "Where are you going?" 

"Just here," He grabbed a towel and quickly dried off, then kneeled next to the tub. "Lean forward so I can do your back."

Blake complied and Adam half washed, half massaged the broad, bare back in front of him for a long time. Then he worked on his shoulders for awhile. By then his hands were about ready to fall off, so he helped his partner rinse off. 

"Okay," Adam stood back and smirked. "Now let's go to the bedroom, hmmm?" 

He held out a towel invitingly. Blake stood up slowly and stepped out of the tub, allowing Adam a good view of his tall, strong form. Then he swooped in and dried his boyfriend off before handing the towel over for Blake to wrap around his waist. 

Blake, however, forgot the towel and strolled back to the bedroom stark naked. Adam followed, openly admiring the other man's ass. 

"And I thought I was the budding nudist." He wisecracked. 

The country singer rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. "Get over here, smartass." 

Adam was too happy to comply, sitting down on the bed next to him. Blake didn't give him a moment to speak, capturing him in a deep, long kiss. He sighed in return, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's middle. They were taking their time now, enjoying the shape and feel of each other's mouths. 

"I love you," Blake murmured as his lips moved down Adam's throat.

"I love you too," He whispered back, nipping Blake's shoulder. "Damn cowboy..." 

Blake moved back on the bed and pulled Adam with him until they were at the top of the bed with Adam in Blake's lap. Huge hands rubbed over his back and the rock star arched into his lover. He wasn't surprised in the least that they were both starting to get hard again. It was one of those nights that sex seemed to surge through the air like electricity.

"My turn now," Adam declared, pushing Blake flat on to his back and smirking impishly. He admired his tall lover, his heart fluttering with happiness at the love he saw in the other man's eyes. Or how beautiful he looked in the candlelight.

"Draw me like one of your french girls..." Blake lifted his arms above his head and gave a little leer. 

He chuckled and ran his hand down Blake's chest, fist curling around his cock. "My french girls didn't have one of these..." 

"Shit." The country singer groaned. "Those hands are going to be the death of me..." 

Adam started kissing down Blake's chest, murmuring a question as his lips descended down his stomach. "And my mouth?" 

Without waiting for an answer, he lifted his head and found Blake's cock. Pressing his lips to the tip of it for a moment, he slowly began to take the hard length into his mouth. The moan from above him was well worth the effort. 

"Fuck.." Blake cursed, fingers digging into Adam's shoulders.

Adam concentrated on bobbing his head up and down just the way he knew his lover enjoyed. This was the part of being wiht another man he was sure would be the most awkward and was honestly surprised to find out how much he enjoyed. There was just something about making Blake moan and pant that turned Adam on like no other aphrodisiac could. 

He risked a glance up at his boyfriend, pleased to see Blake's head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open. Given the little sounds he was making as Adam began to roll his tongue around the hard cock in his mouth in rhthym with the sucking, he was reasonably sure Big Country was one happy camper. 

His own cock was now painfully hard and Adam wanted to be inside Blake now. He doubled his efforts, bobbing his head faster. One hand reached up to take Blake's balls into his hands and massaged them. This earned the enthusiastic response it always did, a slight rise of the other man's hips again and again. 

"Fuck!" Blake cursed and thrust up hard into Adam's mouth. Then Adam felt the other man's hot seed go down the back of his throat. He swallowed expertly and released the cock. 

Sitting up, he reached for the lube with a wicked little gleam in his eyes. He slicked his fingers up and positioned himself over Blake. Adam's hand moved between them, until he could find the puckered entrance he wanted to bury himself in. And he wasn't going to give Blake a minute to relax either, hearing him sigh as two fingers were pushed into him. 

"That whatcha been missing, Cowboy?" He teased, sliding his fingers in and out skillfully.

"Mmm, damn straight." Blake opened his eyes and looked up at Adam. "No wonder you're so with instruments." 

Adam smirked and withdrew his fingers, taking hold of his own cock and stroking it in Blake's view. "Especially this one. Ready for the encore?" 

"Hell yeah..." Blake let his thighs fall apart, giving Adam room to position between them.

As he entered his lover and began to move slowly, Adam was struck at how glad he was when they'd figured out they could make love missionary style. The other ways were good, but sometimes he wanted to just stare into Blake's beautiful blue eyes and feel their bodies pressed tight, face to face. Tonight, with the frantic edge taken off of their lust, was one of those times. 

"Feel so good..." Blake sighed, his arms wrapping around Adam. "So damn good." 

"You too." He concentrated on being slow and sensual, wanting to feel every inch of his lover take hold of him. It really was amazing how Blake felt around him. 

They made love for a long time, getting completely lost in each other. Hazel eyes stared into blue eyes, and the rest of the world around them stopped. The only thing that existed was the bed and their bodies moving in the oldest dance known to mankind. Their sighs and moans of pleasure as the tempo slowly gained speed the oldest and most primal kind of music. 

"Blake..." Adam moaned as he felt himself reach the point where his thrust grew hard and jerky, pleasure searing through his veins. "Oh..shit. Oh God." 

Blake shuddered beneath him, pressing into each of his thrust in return. "That's it. Like that...fuck..I'm.." 

When the country boy grew unable to talk right, Adam knew he was on the edge. So he let go of what little restriant he was still holding onto and pounded into the other man without mercy. Their bodies seemed to meld together and beneath him he felt Blake bit his shoulder firmly at his release. 

Adam closed his eyes and felt every nerve in his body dnace with delight. Then they stiffened and a shot of pleasure so intense it made lights flash behind his eyes shot up his spine. He empited himself into Blake and collapsed on top of the other man, breathing hard. 

Blake was also panting. When the other man's breath returned, he wrapped his arms around Adam tightly, resting his face against his shoulder. 

"Did you like the surprise?" Adam whispered, nuzzling into Blake's neck. 

The country singer chuckled tiredly. "What do you think?" 

Adam smiled and closed his eyes, loving the way their bodies felt pressed together. Moments like this he did love the size difference, not having to worry that he would smoosh Blake. Instead they could stay close, so very close, like this until they fell asleep.

And that's exactly what they did.


End file.
